Lettres à mon père
by Mikipeach
Summary: "L'amitié entre un Nain et un Elfe renaître ? Si ce jour arrive, je veux bien manger ma couronne !" Un séjour en Comté par son fils pourrait bien faire changer d'avis Thranduil. Réponse au Défi 71 du Poney Fringant.


Défi 71 (cela faisait longtemps tiens !) du Poney Fringant. Après une bonne cogitation pour trouver le point de vue idéal jusqu'à ce que le souvenir d'un ancien défi drôle à écrire et le risque de me casser une dent sur la fève d'un reste de galette au petit-déj me donnent une épiphanie voici donc ma réponse au sujet de **« Gimli et Legolas en Comté »**.

Ce texte peut se lire indépendamment du 43ème défi sur Thranduil (_Les Tribulations d'un roi elfique_) bien qu'il en soit une suite sans en être une.

.

* * *

_**Lettres à mon père**_

* * *

.

_Mirkwood, 5 mai de l'an 2969 du Troisième Age_

14h30

_Dale a su renaître de ses cendres. Les descendants de Bard règne sur cette ville qui a retrouvé sa gloire d'antan. Erebor est toujours aussi fastueuse avec de l'or coulant à flot en son cœur. Les Nains et les Elfes entretiennent des relations aimables. Tout ce qu'il y a de plus naturel et de plus courtois pour faire des affaires qu'elles soient politiques ou commerciales. Mithrandir a osé un jour se moquer de mon antipathie envers les Nains. _

_Il m'a dit qu'il se pourrait bien qu'un jour l'amitié entre les Elfes et les Nains renaissent aussi de ses cendres. _

_Si ce jour arrive, je veux bien manger ma couronne. _

.

.

.

_Creux-de-Crique, Pays de Bouc en Comté, 12 octobre de l'an 3021 du Troisième Age_

_Cher père,_

_Voilà deux jours que nous sommes enfin arrivés en Comté pour le plus grand bonheur de nos chers amis qui ont le cœur triste d'une séparation récente. Merry et Pippin nous ont couverts de victuailles et de récits sur leur bien-aimée Comté. C'est une bataille pour savoir où nous irons, ce que nous visiterons et qui nous rencontrerons ! Déjà, nous avons pu voir Pierrefonds et cet après-midi nous irons à Castel Brandy. Nous avons eu droit de la part de Merry, avec les commentaires de Pippin, a l'histoire complète de chaque membre de la famille Brandebouc qui n'est plus un arbre mais une forêt généalogique. Nous en aurions eu pour toute la matinée si Gimli n'avait -_

— Désirez-vous quelque chose, Sire ? demanda diplomatiquement Thalion, le conseiller.

— Oui. Du vin d'orange de Dorwinion, souffla Thranduil en posant la lettre sur sa bouche, au comble du désespoir.

En ce jour d'automne, assis sur son trône, l'Elfe avait la mine bien déconfite. Son regard, ombragé néanmoins par un rien d'émotion paternelle, contemplait avec horreur une vérité (arachnide - _brrr_) au plafond soigneusement niée depuis le retour de son fils en ses terres avec. Ce. Nain.

Il tourbillonnait maintes questionnements anxieux dans la tête de Thranduil concernant l'éducation de son fils. Des Hommes et des Hobbits, passe ! Mais un Nain ?!

Son intolérance lui resta en travers de la gorge et la lettre entre les dents.

**.:::.**

_Hobbiteville, Quartier Ouest en Comté, 8 novembre de l'an 3021 du Troisième Age_

_Cher père, _

_Ce soir les marrons chantent sur le feu et l'herbe à pipe embrument le Dragon Vert. Nous avons ri et parlé des amis passés. Nos petits semi-hommes se sont interrogés sur la suite de notre voyage. Ils refusent de croire que nous puissions bientôt partir alors qu'il y a encore tant à voir en Comté ! Las, Gimli m'a si parlé du roi sous la Montagne qu'il nous tarde de voir la part de vrai de ses souvenirs et des récits de maître Gloïn. Pippin et Merry nous ont demandé si nous monterions au sommet du Mont Dolmed. Cette perspective n'a guère enchanté, Gimli dont le souvenir du col de Caradhras est encore bien trop frais en sa mémoire. Le doux Sam Gamegee a approuvé de grands hochements de tête. Avant d'explorer les merveilles d'Ered Luin, nous irons visiter les Emyn Beraid. Elles se dessinent toujours dans le lointain au-delà de la Marche de l'Ouest. Gimli se demande si elles sont aussi grandes qu'on le prétend. Il est dit que du sommet de la plus haute on peut voir la mer. Rassurez-vous, bien aimé père, le large m'appelle mais je ne rejoindrai point encore Mithlond. Pas sans vous avoir ramené de la Feuille de Longoulet et d'Etoile du Sud._

— Sire Thranduil ? Qu-que faites-vous ?!

Ignorant l'étonnement dans la voix du sommelier, l'Elfe, avec une grâce froissée, continua de déambuler entre les tonneaux. D'un regard tiraillé entre des sentiments contradictoires, il déchiffrait les étiquettes dans l'obscurité claire de la cave à vin.

— Je cherchais du Miruvor.

Le sommelier faillit s'en étrangler. C'était bien la première fois que son roi quémandait le cordial d'Imladris. Il se garda bien de relever l'aigreur dans la voix un brin enrouée de Thranduil, les narines palpitantes d'indignation et les yeux un peu trop rouges n'invitant à aucune discussion.

**.:::.**

_Fondreaulong, Quartier Sud en Comté, 20 février de l'an 3022 du Troisième Age_

_Cher père, _

_Nous voilà de retour en Comté après avoir passé l'hiver à Ered Luin et en Lindon. Les collines sous la neige ont une grâce qui les change de leur doux vert. Gimli tenait à s'arrêter à Fondreaulong pour leur production de tabac. Le vieux Dwalin lui aurait quémandé, dans le dernière lettre de Gloïn, de lui en ramener. Je ne sais guère si nous resterons jusqu'à l'été. Nous nous n'avons encore eu le plaisir de goûter les fraises à la crème dont Merry et Pippin ne cessent de nous chanter les louanges. Sam nous dit qu'il serait sottise de manquer la Foire Libre. Je crains que le charme de la Comté ne s'étiole un jour. Pourtant, ici les soucis s'estompent. Il y a un charme en ce lieu qui me fait comprendre les paroles nostalgiques de nos amis lorsque nous étions la Communauté. Une sagesse que nous devrions tous cultiver. Et je suis heureux de découvrir encore des beautés en ce monde et les partager avec un ami. _

L'arôme de résine du vin à la robe d'un vieil or avait un goût d'amère fatalité dans la bouche de Thranduil. Ses yeux observèrent tantôt la lettre et tantôt la couronne qui reposait sur son bureau.

— Thalion ! héla le roi des Elfes gris d'une douloureuse lassitude.

— Oui, Sire ?

— J'aurais une requête à faire au maître-coq pour les festins de Tuilë.

.

.

Il est une coutume étrange en Rhovanion qu'Elfes, Hommes et Nains, le long du Celduin, aiment à fêter. Au printemps, quand les feuilles verdissent et les bourgeons éclosent, on aime à manger un pain au lembas, en forme de couronne elfique, agrémenté de fruits rouges et parfumé de fleurs et de feuilles cristallisées de sucre. Une pâtisserie raffinée pour les uns, indigeste pour les autres.

Bien mal aisés, cependant, seront ceux qui sauront vous expliquer les origines de cette étrange tradition des rois. Et ce n'est certainement pas Thranduil, souverain bien aimé des Elfes de la Forêt Noire, qui vous le dira.

.

* * *

.

Merci aux concours blancs d'agreg pour m'avoir grillé le cerveau et fait écrire de telles stupidités qui m'ont bien fait rire. Et pas merci à Billy Boyd et _The Last Goodbye_ pour m'avoir émue en écrivant les lettres de Legolas.

Au plaisir, chers hérissons, de découvrir une trace de votre passage sur cette lecture ou de vous lire à mon tour.


End file.
